Unmanned vehicles may be configured for different missions. For example, an unmanned vehicle may receive a location of a mission and perform various operations to complete the mission at the location. In certain situations, the unmanned vehicle may be configured to autonomously perform the operations. In other words, once the mission may have been defined and information about the mission provided to the unmanned vehicle, the unmanned vehicle may not need additional user input to complete the mission.
An unmanned aerial vehicle is an example of an unmanned vehicle. An operator may use the unmanned aerial vehicle to deliver items from a facility to various locations. Some or all of the items may be offered from an electronic marketplace. In response to a user operating a computing device and ordering an item from the electronic marketplace, the unmanned aerial vehicle may be deployed to deliver the item from the facility to a location associated with the user and to, thereafter, return to the facility.